1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to a device for packaging and displaying a circular or disc-shaped media and a method for packaging such disc-shaped media and to container lids generally and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to a novel container lid having, a media disc disposed herein and a method of use of the lid.
Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a new and improved container for initially packaging and thereafter repeated storing of disc-shaped media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Media discs disposed in beverage cup lids have become an increasingly popular method of, for example, advertising or offering premiums to buyers of the beverage. Such beverages may, for example, be coffee, soft drinks, or soup. The media disc can be a miniature CD or DVD disc. The patron purchases a drink in the cup and retrieves the media disc from the lid thereof. The media disc can then be played on portable equipment and/or taken to the patron's home, vehicle or work place for later playing.
Problems however arise with the closures that have been provided with compartments, particularly when the closures are used for drink cups or other containers containing beverages. Typically, the closure is configured with a opening, such as a pair of crisscrossed slits, for receiving a straw. When a straw is inserted through the slits, liquid can seep through the slits and into the compartment thereby damaging the contents therein, perhaps rendering the contents unusable. Indeed, seepage through the slits is virtually inevitable if the portion of the closure in which the slits is formed is disposed near the level of the beverage. In such a case, downward displacement of the closure as a result of the initial insertion of the straw through the slits typically submerges the slits within the beverage causing substantial seepage through the slits.
In cases where the closure compartment is at or below the level of the cup lip, the volume of this compartment actually displaces the interior volume of the cup and thus upon attachment of the closure would cause substantial spillage in a fully filled beverage. Moreover, customers at quick service restaurants and the like usually prefer beverages to be filled to the brim. With the beverage filled to the brim, substantial seepage or spillage can occur upon insertion of the straw or attachment of the closure itself causing considerable annoyance to the customer and extra work for the restaurant staff mopping up the spilled beverages. To avoid this problem, beverage cups are often filled only to a specified level well below the brim of the cup. In restaurants where the cup is automatically filled, automatic filling devices therefore need to be properly set and monitored to ensure that the beverage does not exceed the specified level. If the cup is manually filled by the staff, the staff therefore needs to constantly remember to fill the cup only to the specified level. Furthermore, in many quick service restaurants, the customers fill their own beverage cups, thereby permitting re-fills by the customer. The customers are often not aware that filling the cup to the brim will cause subsequent spillage and, hence, the customers typically overfill the cups resulting in frequent and substantial spillage, in the vicinity of the beverage dispensers.
In general, a substantial risk of seepage or spillage occurs if either the criss-crossed slits of the closure or the compartment itself are positioned such that, when the closure is mounted to the drink container, the slits or the bottom of the compartment are positioned at or below the top perimeter edge of the drink container. Unfortunately, prior art compartment closures for drink containers are typically configured to position both the criss-crossed slits and the bottom of the compartment well below the top perimeter edge of the drink container. These prior art beverage lids have leakage into the compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,752 to Nava, et al. addressed the leakage problem by raising the straw entry openings, by providing a raised portion within which the criss-crossed slits are formed, the slits are thereby disposed, in use, well above the level of any liquid within the drink container such that, even with a straw inserted through the slits, it is highly unlikely during normal use of the cup that any liquid from within the cup will pass through the slits and into the compartment. Hence contents within the compartment are substantially protected from contamination by the liquid even if the cup is initially filled to the brim and even if significant downward displacement of the closure occurs upon insertion of the straw. This results in a lid that rises high above the beverage.
It would be desirable to provide a merchandise container closure, particularly a closure for use with drink containers, with a compartment wherein the closure is configured to avoid the aforementioned problems without rising high above the beverage and it is to that end that the invention is primarily directed.
Known such beverage lids suffer from a number of disadvantages. Many are bulky and can't be loaded automatically. The ones that are taken off a roll are easily stolen. Sealing with RF or adhesives to prevent leakage is expensive and often unattractive.
The present invention provides a beverage cup lid and method of use that require no adhesive. RF sealing, or like means of attachment and/or sealing.
The present invention provides a beverage cup lid with a media disc disposed therein that can have the elements thereof mechanically attached.
The present invention further provides such a beverage cup lid that can be assembled with high-speed equipment.
The present invention further provides such a beverage lid with a media disc disposed therein that seals the media disc from the contents of the beverage cup and is attractive.
The present invention further provides such a beverage lid with a media disc disposed therein that seals the media disc from the contents of the beverage cup and is not held high above the cup and beverage.
The present invention yet further provides such a beverage cup lid that can be handled without it coming apart.
Other properties of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.